This proposal provides for the establishment of an Arthritis Center at Washington University School of Medicine. The Center will be staffed by individuals from ten departments or divisions of the School of Medicine, and by representatives of the Department of Economics of Washington University. The combined effort of these individuals will result in continuing and expanded programs for education, research and community programs in the rheumatic diseases. Educational programs will include expanded teaching efforts in Rheumatology for medical students, house officers, practicing physicians and paramedical personnel. In addition, a television tape teaching curriculum will be developed for education of medical students, physicians, paramedical personnel and patients. Numerous research efforts are in progress which investigate the pathogenesis of rheumatic diseases, diagnostic methods in rheumatology, and prevention and therapy of rheumatologic disorders. These programs will be expanded, and additional investigator/educators will be recruited to participate in both educational and research programs. New community programs in rheumatic diseases will be established in addition to continuing participation in established community outreach efforts. The new programs will include the establishment of a cost-analysis system for delivery of health care to patients with rheumatic disease, and development of educational seminars for patients and paramedical personnel interested in arthritis. The result of the proposed programs will be improved education of medical and paramedical personnel so that the problems of the rheumatic diseases may be dealt with more effectively as well as improved education of patients with these diseases and of the public.